


Happy Christmas, and a Merry Birthday to You

by Akura



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akura/pseuds/Akura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 24th. And Ryoma's not pouting, no no, Echizen Ryoma does NOT pout, even if it seems like nobody remembered his birthday this year... again. A fluffy, Fuji x Ryo Christmas one-shot. Happy Christmas in July guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas, and a Merry Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> Original Authors Notes Posted Below
> 
> Title: Happy Christmas, and a Merry Birthday to You  
> Author: The Akuma's Sakura Violin  
> Word Count: 1,215  
> Rating: K+
> 
> A/N: So I was looking through my notebook from around about 2008-2009 (During my 'small writing' phase it seems) and I found this one-shot, all written up and corrected in red pen, but realised I had yet to post it. It's a fluffy, Christmas themed, FujixRyo one-shot, and reading back on it, I realise how bi-polar I make Ryoma seem, so sorry in advance for that, and I hope you enjoy this anyway.
> 
> To those of you waiting on Letter's of Love, I haven't forgotten it, I swear. The only reason I'm able to post this is because it was already all written up .
> 
> Warnings: Boy x Boy pairing, slight language and Ryoma who can't seem to decide between two personalities.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, I would also have the ability to meet Hiroki Aiba in person. I have not met Hiroki Aiba in person.
> 
> "Yūta is also not the only person he has been protective of in this sense. He is very upset when he learns that Kirihara Akaya is the source of Ryoma's knee injury, and forces his decision to 'destroy' him." - Prince of Tennis Wikia

* * *

Ryoma sighed.

It was Christmas Eve, a time of joy and cheer for most, but for Ryoma it was a bitter reminder that nobody cared about him enough to remember his birthday.

It happened _every_ year. Hell, even his bloody _parents_ forgot sometimes.

Ryoma sighed.

This year didn't seem any different, if the fact that his parents were running around downstairs wrapping up Christmas presents was any sign.

Ryoma sighed, yet again, and glared at this reflection in the window.

_'Why?'_ he wondered, _'Why doesn't_ **anyone** _remember?'_

Closing his eyes for a moment, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

" _Thud._ "

Ryoma's eyes snapped open at the sound, _'What the...?'_

" _Thud._ "

Ryoma's eyes widened, something had hit his window!

Looking past his reflection, Ryoma looked down into the yard, eyes getting even wider if possible at what he saw.

Fuji-senpai!

A scowl coming across his face, Ryoma threw open his window.

"Fuji-senpai..." he growled out, "What do you want?"

The tensai simply smiled up at him.

"Ma, Ryo-chan, don't be so mean! I was just going to ask you if you'd be up for a tennis match?"

Ryoma blinked. A match with Fuji? There was no way he was going to miss out on this!

Clearing his throat, he replied.

"First of all, don't call me that again. Ever. Secondly, sure. I'll be down soon."

Fuji nodded and Ryoma closed his window, before chucking on a pair of gray sweat-pants, his tennis jacket and his ever present . He grabbed his tennis bag, and with a pat and a murmured 'Cya later,' to Karupin, he left the room.

Nabbing his set of keys, Ryoma pocketed them along with his phone as he slid his shoes on.

"Hey! Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma yelled as he stuck his head into the living room.

"What, brat?" Nanijirou glanced up from his spot on the ground, where he was taking off the price stickers from the presents Rinko was going to wrap.

"I'm going to go out for a while, see you when I get back,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever kid, just don't break anyone out on the courts, kay?"

Ryoma smirked and walked out the door.

Rinko just shook her head at their antics, trying to keep a smile off her face.

_'I wonder what in the world could possibly break Fuji-senpai?'_ Ryoma thought to himself as he locked the door behind him, _'Pft. It's more likely that Fuji-senpai would break the world first...'_

The chilly wind enveloped Ryoma as he turned away from the door. Zipping up his jacket, he turned towards the side walk where a familiar figure was waiting for him.

Ryoma grunted a greeting, Fuji smiled.

No words needing to be said, the boys fell into step as they started walking.

They walk was silent, but for the sound of their shoes against the cement below them.

Ryoma shivered slightly, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"Cold?" The tensai shifted slightly to look at Ryoma with his smiling eyes.

Ryoma didn't answer, shoosing instead to bury his chin into the collar of his jacket.

A warm weight fell across his shoulders and he looked up in surprise.

"Fuji-senpai?" The tensai simply continued to smile, arranging his jacket upon Ryoma's shoulders so that it wouldn't fall off.

"W-won't you get cold?" Ryoma pulled his cap down, blushing as he heard a chuckle beside him.

"I'd rather me cold, than you sick, Ryo-chan," Ryoma rolled his eyes at the nick name, "and besides," he opened his eyes slightly, cutting them slyly at Ryoma, "If I get too cold, I could always do this,"

A pale arm snaked its' way around Ryoma's waist. He gasped at the sudden movement, as he was pulled close to the tensai, their hips bumping at the sudden contact.

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Yes Ryo-chan?" The tensai smirked, closing his eyes once more.

Ryoma blinked at him for a second, embarrassment forgotten as he blinked curiously up at Fuji for a second, before asking, "Ne, Fuji-senpai? How come you hardly open your eyes?"

Fuji's smile seemed to get wider, bordering on a grin now, "You really want to know?"

Ryoma hesitated for a moment, was he really that curious?

...yes.

He nodded.

"Saa... in that case I'll tell you, _if_ you call me by my first name,"

Ryoma blinked in surprise. That was it? No strings attached? No Inui juice to be consumed? No promises of wasabi in the near future?

Ryoma shrugged. It must be his lucky day.

"Sure..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Fuji raised an eyebrow at him, "Well then... say it,"

Ryoma looked down for a moment, listening to the steady sound of their feet tapping across the pavement.

"..."

Why was this so difficult? It was just Fuji's first name, and besides, Fuji already called him by his first name, even if he added annoying suffixes to the end of it...

"S-Syuusuke..." Ryoma blushed, pulling his cap down further, angling his head away from Fuji.

Silence reigned for a moment, as both deliberated the sound of Fuji's name upon Ryoma's lips, then...

"You going to hold your side of the deal or what?"

Fuji chuckled, trust Ryoma...

He stoppped in his tracks, causing Ryoma to do the same and shoot him a quizzical look.

Fuji just smiled before leaning down slightly to whisper into Ryoma's ear, "I don't like my eyes,"

Ryoma just stood there for a second, staring at Fuji is surprise before saying, "You're kidding, right?"

Fuji shook his head slightly, hair falling neatly back into place as he straightened up, "I kid you not,"

"But you have beautiful eyes!"

Eyes widening as the realisation of what he said dawned upon him, Ryoma blushed and looked down, hurriedly starting to walk again.

Fuji automatically started walking as well, his arm never leaving Ryoma's waist, easily keeping up with Ryoma's stride.

"...thank you," It was barely above a whisper, but Ryoma heard it, causing him to blush and pull his cap down. Wasn't it supposed to be winter? Where was a nice, cool can of Ponta when you needed one?

Unseen to Ryoma, Fuji smiled softly, gently squeezing Ryoma closer to him with the arm around his waist.

Sighing softly at the feeling of warmth surrounding him, Ryoma leant slightly into Fuji's chest, loving the way warmth seemed to radiate from it.

Wait... loves?

Shaking the thought away, Ryoma looked up from the pavement only to stop.

"Fuji-senpai,"

"Uh-uh-uh, Syuu-su-ke,"

Using his cap to cover his blush, Ryoma tried again, " _Syuusuke..._ you _do_ realise that we're walking through a park that is in the opposite direction of the courts, right?

Fuji's smile, if possible, got brighter. "Hai."

Ryoma felt a vein tick, "Why _?"_ he drawled.

The smile turned into a smirk.

"Because I wanted to bring you here,"

_'Tch.'_

"And that would be because...?"

Suddenly, Fuji's face was only inches away from his own, cerulean eyes open and appearing to glow in the light.

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma."

An emerald green box with a silver ribbon was plopped into Ryoma's hand.

"Let's look forward to another great year together, ne?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it! I hope it wasn't too horrible... in my defence, it WAS written a couple of years back.
> 
> Believe it or not, but the entire one-shot fits onto three pages in my notebook, even though it was spaced the way you see above... which is basically every line. Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, here's my little contribution to the thrill pair. Being my PoT OTP, I wish I could have done something a little more for them, but hey, something is still something!
> 
> Until next time ^^
> 
> ~A.k.u.r.a.


End file.
